


Loyalty.

by ThePoetess



Category: Hornblower (TV), Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio thinks back on his memories before getting married to Maria Mason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty.

"Hor-a-tio?" A very confused Horatio Hornblower turned to see his best friend, Archie Kennedy, standing behind him as Horatio sat hunched at his writing desk an hour before his wedding to Maria Mason, the beautiful, yet very young, and naive daughter of his landlady.  
"Archie!?" the shadow behind him smiled, his lopsided jovial smile as he came forward and perched on the side of the desk, he nodded slowly "Horatio." Horatio stood and turned to look directly at his friend, his brow furrowed as he stated with more confusion "But Archie, you are dead." His hair was the same as Horatio remembered it; wispy sandy blonde bangs hanging about his friend's face and in his eyes, drifting about in his face, as if a slight sea breeze blew his hair into chaos. His eyes were the same as well, grey blue and smiling at his friend with such kindness and content. "I am a memory Horatio and nothing more, but I am here when you have need of me."

"Maria is a wonderful woman Horatio, you deserve to be happy. Mariette has been gone so long. You deserve happiness Horatio."


End file.
